Winston Churchill
|local_nascimento=Oxfordshire |data_morte = |local_morte =Londres |primeira-dama =Clementine Churchill |partido =Partido Conservador |profissão =Militar e escritor |projecto = }} Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill (Oxfordshire, 30 de Novembro de 1874 — Londres, 24 de Janeiro de 1965) foi um nobre, estadista britânico, escritor, jornalista, orador e historiador, famoso principalmente por sua atuação como primeiro-ministro do Reino Unido durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Biografia Filho de Lorde Randolph Spencer-Churchill e da socialite norte-americana Jennie Jerome, neto do sétimo duque de Marlborough e do terceiro marquês de Londonderry. Depois de algumas novelescas aventuras (incluindo sua participação nas Guerras dos Bôeres) foi jornalista e acabou dedicando-se à política. Durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial foi o Primeiro Lord do Almirantado, e portanto principal responsável do desastre do desembarque de Gallipoli em Dardanelos (face às tropas de Atatürk). No período entre guerras se dedicou fundamentalmente à redação de diversos tratados. Notabilizou-se neste período por uma violenta crítica ao nazismo alemão dentro da Câmara dos Comuns, rogando diversas vezes ao governo britânico que fossem investidos recursos na militarização, prevendo um possível ataque alemão num futuro próximo e temendo que a Inglaterra não estivesse preparada para resistir. Na ocasião Churchill foi acusado de belicista, mas muitos estudiosos entendem que o acerto desta previsão foi uma das principais razões que levaram Churchill a ser eleito Primeiro-Ministro 9 meses após a invasão da Polônia por Hitler em setembro de 1939 e consequente Declaração de Guerra à Alemanha pela Inglaterra em função do tratado de defesa mútua assinado com a Polônia. Em 10 de maio de 1940, Churchill chegou ao cargo de Primeiro-Ministro britânico, contando 65 anos de idade. Seus discursos memoráveis, conclamando o povo britânico à resistência e sua crescente aproximação com o então presidente americano Franklin Delano Roosevelt, visando a que os Estados Unidos da América ingressassem definitivamente na guerra, foram essenciais para o êxito dos aliados. O exemplo de Churchill e sua incendiária oratória permitiram-lhe manter a coesão espiritual do povo britânico nas horas de prova suprema que significaram os bombardeios sistemáticos da Alemanha sobre Londres e outras cidades do Reino Unido. Devido à estes bombardeios em 20 de Julho de 1944, mesmo dia em que Hitler sofreria um grave atentado contra sua vida, Churchill consideraria a possibilidade de utilizar gás venenoso em civis alemães, contrariando as regras internacionais da guerra moderna, sendo fortemente desencorajado pelos generais britânicos, abandonando a ideia ao final.Secret Plot to Kill Hitler (Plano Secreto para Matar Hitler), documentário do Discovey Channel, 2004-2005. Nessa época, ele comandava a Inglaterra de um prédio de escritórios simples, que não fora projetado para seu conforto, passando as manhãs deitado na cama, tomando banho em um cômodo separado de seu quarto, de forma tal que às vezes oficiais ingleses encontravam-no andando pelo prédio seminu e molhado. A má alimentação de Churchill, que passava o dia fumando charutos e bebendo um coquetel de whiskies, apavorava seu médico. thumb|250px|left|Winston Churchill, em Downing Street, exibindo o "V" de vitória. Apesar da vitória na Segunda Guerra em 1945, os conservadores de Churchill perderam as eleições para os trabalhistas, liderados por Clement Attlee, deixando assim o cargo de Primeiro-Ministro. Em 1951 em razão de vitória por ampla maioria dos conservadores nas eleições daquele ano, Churchill voltou ao cargo de Primeiro-Ministro; tinha então 76 anos de idade. thumb|Estátua de Churchill Recebeu o Nobel de Literatura de 1953, por suas memórias de guerra (cinco volumes, também disponível nas livrarias em versão condensada, em volume único) e seu trabalho literário e jornalístico, anterior aos tempos de Premier. Na ocasião, ele foi saudado como o maior dos ingleses vivo. Foi o primeiro a cunhar o termo "cortina de ferro" para ilustrar a separação entre a Europa comunista e a ocidental. Em primeiro de março de 1955, Churchill proferiu seu último discurso na Câmara dos Comuns como Chefe de Governo, intitulado “Jamais Desesperar” anunciando a sua renúncia ao mandato de Primeiro-Ministro, não sem antes alertar o mundo, mais uma vez, para o risco de guerra nuclear. Depois, continuou na Câmara dos Comuns até pouco tempo antes de falecer. Nos últimos anos de vida parlamentar, teve atuação discreta, proferindo discursos apenas ocasionalmente. Em 21 de junho de 1955 foi inaugurada pela prefeitura de Londres a estátua de Churchill com a presença dele próprio. Em 1963, aos 89 anos, foi homenageado com o título de Cidadão Honorário dos Estados Unidos pelo então presidente John Kennedy. Não podendo receber a homenagem em Washington em razão de estado de saúde precário, foi representado pelo seu filho Randolph. Ideais Apesar da carreira política de Churchill ser marcada por ocupar posições de destaque dentro do governo britânico em ambas as grandes guerras do século XX, pela análise de seus discursos verifica-se sempre uma busca pela paz, tendo chamado a Segunda Guerra Mundial de "A Guerra Desnecessária", defendendo a ideia que os países europeus deveriam ter impedido a Alemanha de recompor suas forças armadas antes da Guerra, visando a evitá-la. Churchill acreditava que a entrada dos Estados Unidos da América na guerra era essencial para a derrota dos nazistas, criando grandes laços com os estadunidenses e com o Presidente Roosevelt, tendo feito com este diversos contatos, entre eles a concepção da Carta do Atlântico em 1941. Apesar de ser incondicionamente antinazista, Churchill era defensor da higiene racial.Cursed by Eugenics, Paul Gray, Time Magazine, v.153, 1, 11 de Janeiro de 1999. Ele foi um grande apreciador de Edward Gibbon, de cujo livro A História do Declínio e Queda do Império Romano ele memorizou várias passagens. Churchill era também um apaixonado pela pintura, tendo dito que quando morresse, chegado ao céu, iria definitivamente passar os primeiros 100 anos da eternidade a pintar. Referências * Kellaway, Winston. * Gilbert, Martin. Biografia de Churchill * Davis, Richard Harding. . Biografia de Churchill, Frederick Russell Burnham, et. al. * Churchill, Winston. History of the English-speaking people. Nova Iorque, Barnes@Noble, 1995. ISBN 0-56619-545-4 * Churchill, Winston. Memórias da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Rio de Janeiro, Nova Fronteira, 1995. * Churchill, Winston. Minha mocidade. Rio de Janeiro, Nova Fronteira, 1967. * Lukacs, John. Churchill: visionário, estadista, historiador. Rio de Janeiro, Jorge Zahar, 2002. * * : Portal com mais de 2.000 páginas sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial * Mitos sobre Winston Churchill Categoria:Canhotos Categoria:Primeiros-ministros do Reino Unido Categoria:Nobel de Literatura Winston Churchill Winston Churchill Categoria:Família Spencer Categoria:Anticomunistas af:Winston Churchill an:Winston Churchill ar:ونستون تشرشل arz:وينستون تشرشيل ast:Winston Churchill az:Uinston Çörçill bat-smg:Winston Churchill be:Уінстан Чэрчыль be-x-old:Ўінстан Чэрчыль bg:Уинстън Чърчил bn:উইন্‌স্টন চার্চিল br:Winston Churchill bs:Winston Churchill ca:Winston Churchill cs:Winston Churchill cv:Винстăн Черчĕл cy:Winston Churchill da:Winston Churchill de:Winston Churchill el:Ουίνστον Τσώρτσιλ en:Winston Churchill eo:Winston Churchill es:Winston Churchill et:Winston Churchill eu:Winston Churchill fa:وینستون چرچیل fi:Winston Churchill fiu-vro:Churchilli Winston fr:Winston Churchill fy:Winston Churchill ga:Winston Churchill gan:邱吉爾 gd:Winston Churchill gl:Winston Churchill gv:Winston Churchill he:וינסטון צ'רצ'יל hi:विन्सटन चर्चिल hif:Winston Churchill hr:Winston Churchill hu:Winston Churchill hy:Ուինսթոն Չերչիլ id:Winston Churchill io:Winston Churchill is:Winston Churchill it:Winston Churchill ja:ウィンストン・チャーチル jv:Winston Churchill ka:უინსტონ ჩერჩილი kk:Черчилль, Уинстон ko:윈스턴 처칠 ku:Winston Churchill la:Vinstonis Churchill lb:Winston Churchill lt:Winston Churchill lv:Vinstons Čērčils mk:Винстон Черчил ml:വിൻസ്റ്റൺ ചർച്ചിൽ mn:Уинстон Черчилль mr:विन्स्टन चर्चिल ms:Sir Winston Churchill nap:Winston Churchill nl:Winston Churchill nn:Winston Churchill no:Winston Churchill oc:Winston Churchill pl:Winston Churchill pms:Winston Churchill pnb:چرچل ps:وېنسټون چرچل qu:Winston Churchill ro:Winston Churchill ru:Черчилль, Уинстон sa:विन्स्टन चर्चिल scn:Winston Churchill sco:Winston Churchill sh:Sir Winston Churchill si:වින්සන්ට්‌ චර්චිල් simple:Winston Churchill sk:Winston Churchill sl:Winston Churchill sr:Винстон Черчил sv:Winston Churchill sw:Winston Churchill szl:Winston Churchill ta:வின்ஸ்டன் சர்ச்சில் tg:Винстон Чирчил th:วินสตัน เชอร์ชิลล์ tl:Winston Churchill tr:Winston Churchill uk:Вінстон Черчилль ur:ونسٹن چرچل uz:Winston Churchill vi:Winston Churchill war:Winston Churchill yi:ווינסטאן טשערטשיל yo:Winston Churchill zh:温斯顿·丘吉尔 zh-min-nan:Winston Churchill zh-yue:邱吉爾 thumb|Churchill